


禁锢（三）

by axibaquan



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: #快新#黑羽快斗#工藤新一#名侦探柯南, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axibaquan/pseuds/axibaquan
Kudos: 9





	禁锢（三）

是夜。  
黑羽快斗本能地走进书房，却看不到那人的影子，目光仅仅在书桌旁停留了一会，就返回了卧室。  
刚推开门，就看见一天没见的人儿木桩似的坐在床头。  
黑羽担心地快步上前，却被突然站起的工藤抱了个满怀。  
“黑羽……”工藤软绵绵地喊了一声，让黑羽顿时紧绷了身体。  
“你喝酒了？”黑羽皱了皱眉。  
工藤比了个“2”的手势，黑羽刚忍不住想把这嚣张的狗子暴打一顿，却又听见他说：“就喝了三瓶。”紧接着又晃了晃坚强比着“2”的手，“三瓶！”。  
黑羽：“……”  
“你可拉倒吧快去睡觉！”说着黑羽就想把工藤抱到床上。  
哪知工藤突然喝了一口酒，勾住黑羽的脖子向后一倒倒在了床上，黑羽被他大胆的动作吓了一跳，却又贪恋Omega香甜的气息不忍离开。工藤像是环着黑羽脖子还不够似的，双腿交叉夹住了黑羽精壮的腰杆，再轻轻吻住了黑羽，将酒渡了进去，缓缓呼了一口气，附在黑羽耳边说“我喜欢你，快斗。”  
黑羽快斗表面沉迷于美色但是内心慌得一批。工藤今夜有点不太寻常，但是喜欢的人这种样子告白不就是引人犯罪吗？这应该就是名叫“工藤新一”的深渊吧，无论怎样，他黑羽快斗，都心甘情愿的沉沦。  
黑羽喉咙动了动，附身吻上了工藤的额头，紧接着是脸颊，嘴唇，锁骨，越发小心翼翼与温柔。  
工藤的眼角染上红晕，眸子满是水气，吐息之间全是黑羽的味道。  
黑羽还有愈来愈下的趋势，工藤却开始感到了慌张。  
“不……不应该继续了，怎么药酒还不起效？？”工藤心里在呐喊，纵使身体莫名无比期盼着这温柔的触摸，工藤还是松了松环住黑羽的手，等待着。  
正如他所期待，不过一会，原本撑在他上方的黑羽，突然倒了下来。  
工藤长舒一口气，连忙爬下床，走到门外寻找白日的那个小厮。  
“将军。”小厮走到他面前作揖，眼睛却不住地向工藤身上瞟，“跟我来吧。”  
工藤苦笑着整理微乱的衣服，将小厮的蔑视尽收眼底。堂堂大将军，竟然沦为了敌国皇子的玩偶，就连逃离，也不得不牺牲色相。如今就连小厮也看不起自己，就算回到了自己的国家，一个Omega怎么能当将军了呢。  
正沉思，忽觉身上又涌起了那股熟悉的燥热感，难道是发情期又开始了？忙忙上了小厮准备的车，工藤边招呼着小厮今晚先找一家客栈住下，边强压身体的空虚感。  
车马的摇晃让工藤更觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，身上强烈的信息素也失控地四溢出来。  
突然，马车停了下来，工藤感受到他被粗鲁地从车上拉了出来，背被猛烈地撞向墙壁，让他忍不住吃痛喊出了声。  
工藤睁开眼，却发现小厮猥琐地看着他，恶劣地释放出了自己的Alpha素，味道让工藤忍不住干呕了起来。  
小厮似乎被刺激到了，他强制性地抬起工藤的下巴，逼他看向自己。  
“堂堂大将军，就算你再怎么威风，现在不过也就是个发情的骚货，反正你大概已经被黑羽玷污过了吧，他不过就是个平民，他可以，我也可以！”  
工藤愤怒地想挥拳砸向他却无奈地发现自己早已软了手臂，软绵绵地丝毫没有一点力气。  
而眼前作乱的小厮已经开始动手扒他的衣服，工藤认命地闭上眼睛，觉得自己就算回到国家，下场大概也好不到哪里去吧，脑子里有那么一瞬间想过，回去吧，和黑羽待在一起的感觉似乎也不错。但是，很快，工藤苦笑着将这个想法否决，自己已经背叛他逃了出来，更何况现在又要变得不洁……  
心中的阴影一点一点放大，眼泪不知不觉中流下。  
正当小厮一点一点啃食着工藤的肌肤，工藤眼前突然有一阵黑影掠过，再抬头，原本那个准备侵犯他的小厮早已被仿佛冒着黑气的黑羽踹到了一边。  
黑羽回头见工藤像是想要站起来的样子，便大步上前，拦腰将工藤扛在肩上，布料间剧烈地摩擦让工藤忍不住呻吟了一声。  
黑羽冷哼，“哟，原来是逃跑赶着真的发情了。”黑羽故意将“真的”二字咬的很重，听得工藤脸上一白。  
“既然你欲望这么强烈，当一个Alpha简直就是可惜了，来人，把他送到红子国师那，我觉得他应该感到荣幸。”黑羽顿了顿，再次踢了一脚那小厮，继续用那恶魔般的语调说“因为红子国师的试验又升级了。让他体验一下，从一个Alpha变为彻彻底底总是发情的Omega。”

一回到家，黑羽就将工藤毫不怜惜地扔到床上，顺手用布条将工藤的双手绑上。  
“很好……我本来还想和你慢慢相处的，现在看来没必要了。你竟然还能有心思诱惑我来逃跑？”  
黑羽一想到前段时间的工藤对自己的亲密完全就是演戏，关键是自己还欣喜异常，这来看来简直就是可笑。今晚要不是他回来看见书房未燃尽的纸条，兴许真被这个Omega给诱惑到了，  
黑羽把工藤背对自己按在床上，因为发情的缘故工藤连反抗的力气都没有了，只能任对方把自己的双手被拉过头顶，被布条拷在床头的栏杆上，背部的肌肉线条一览无余。黑羽只是用手轻轻划过脊梁骨就让工藤一阵颤栗。  
身体越来越热，Omega特殊的体质让工藤的后穴开始自动分泌液体，瘙痒的感觉席卷了全身。后穴不受控制地出水的羞耻感让工藤恨不得一头撞死。   
“嗯……！”   
工藤把头埋在枕头里，突然下半身被人提起来跪在床上，紧接着黑羽就毫不怜惜地捅了一根手指进来。工藤发出一声闷哼，想抬起身子来。黑羽却以不容反抗的力气俯下身子压在他的后背上，把他牢牢地压在床上。   
偏偏Omega的特性在被这样强迫后却进一步地被激发出来，黑羽的手指草草地抽插了几下，后穴的体液就洪水泛滥一般地涌出来，把穴口都弄得泛着亮光，俨然已经是做好准备让Alpha插入的状态。   
好痒……   
被压制了很久的发情期爆发起来比正常的更加凶猛，工藤大脑一片空白，只觉得身体热得要化了，穴口痒得受不了了，只是一根手指在里面搅动完全无法阻挡这种饥渴。   
“全是水，”黑羽抽出手指看了一眼，“你之前忍发情忍得是有多辛苦？” 他握着自己已经硬了的阴茎在穴口摩擦了一会儿，淫水就顺着臀缝一路流到工藤的大腿上。黑羽往前一挺就撑开了穴口，缓缓地插了进去。   
还不够深。   
工藤脑子里一个声音在驱使他求后方的Alpha狠狠地进去，到最深处，让自己彻底被占有。   
……不能开口求他，已经对不起他了。   
工藤咬着嘴唇，用力到咬出了血。  
为什幺偏偏是在这个时候……   
黑羽也被激得脑子发热，再没有耐心撩拨他，双手扶着工藤的胯就用力地一顶到底。从来没被进入过的内部紧紧地吸附在阴茎上，内壁因为终于被满足而变得又软又湿。黑羽大开大合地操了几下，工藤实在忍不住到了嘴边的呻吟声，低沉地叫出了声音。   
“啊……”   
“爽吗？”被声音鼓舞了似的，黑羽不停地撞击着，感受着工藤内壁因为舒服而有节奏地收缩。两人交合的地方因为来回的抽插带出了扑哧扑哧的水声和阴囊啪啪地打在肉上的声音。   
“你……”工藤知道他是故意的，咬着牙把头偏过去。   
黑羽力道渐渐地变大，被干得神情恍惚的工藤下意识地心里一慌，以为黑羽要在自己体内成结，都忘了自己的内殖道都还没有打开，试图往前挪动着挣脱。   
黑羽今天受够了任何和“逃跑”有关的行为，故意任他往前艰难地爬了两步，伸手用力地拖着工藤的腰往后一撞，整根又重重地全部干进肉穴里面。   
“说，如果今天我没有赶上，你是不是就可以被那个小厮这样操弄？啊？”  
工藤毫无防备地被从后方冲撞，感觉整个人都要被黑羽给钉在床上了。  
“不……啊……只有你……嗯……啊!”  
工藤双腿脱力地塌了下去，黑羽也没再扶着他，趴下来继续操着。来来回回的动作让工藤已经硬了很久的性器在床单上反复摩擦着，把他身下的床单那一块给弄得湿乎乎的，不一会儿就着这个姿势工藤就大脑一空，射了出来。  
射精的时候由于后穴不自觉地收紧，黑羽也被工藤夹得舒服地低喘了一声。没给对方喘息的机会，黑羽就来来回回地试着用不同的角度插入。工藤前端还在一抖一抖地射出浊白的精液，后穴就被来回用力地碾过，被刺激得身体都有些抽搐了。  
“你射了。”  
明摆着的事情。但黑羽就是想说出来，看看工藤恼怒却又羞耻的反应。  
果然工藤一脸不甘，但脸色涨红了什幺话也说不出口。  
“发情期还有很久……你可以慢慢享受的。”黑羽俯下身子咬了咬工藤的耳朵，突然自己在某一个角度插进去时，对方失声叫了出来。  
“……啊！…别……”  
看着工藤的呼吸变得急促，黑羽一改刚才横冲直撞的攻势，不紧不慢地磨了起来。  
连工藤自己都不知道身体里还有这样的敏感点，被磨的时候整个人都像触电一般，随着一次又一次的积累快感逐渐堆上顶峰。工藤被这一次次得收缩弄爽了，又开始专门对着敏感点重重地插起来。直到工藤被弄得眼角都泛红了，像搁浅的鱼一样张着嘴大口大口地吸气，黑羽才往最里面顶了一顶，把精液射在肠道深处，烫得工藤浑身一颤。  
被精液射入后工藤全身上下都散发着黑羽的气味，感觉到这一点的黑羽觉得情绪没有刚才那幺暴躁了，还没完全软下来的阴茎“啵”地一声从工藤后穴退了出来，被操开的洞口顺带流出了不少体液和精液的混合物。黑羽谅现在这样工藤也折腾不出任何花样了，就伸手解开了布条。没了布条的支撑，工藤的上身一下子就整个脱力地趴在了床上。  
黑羽给他翻了个身正面对着自己。工藤偏着脑袋就是不肯正视上方，黑羽看出的他的眼角红红的，但鉴于占有欲已经被极大的满足了，就没有再故意说起来。而是俯下身子在对方的眼角旁边落下细碎的吻。  
很快，工藤的身体又开始发烫了。  
Omega的发情期一般至少都有三天，如果是第一次发情甚至可以长达一个礼拜。  
双手被牢牢地按在床上，工藤感受着黑羽一路从脸颊又舔又咬来到侧腰，在胸前留下了一堆红紫的印记。  
“哈……”工藤仰着头喘息，明显的喉结因为吞咽口水蠕动了一下，让黑羽觉得意外得性感。  
虽然工藤的肌肉因为改造被Omega激素影响而稍微“退化”了，但总体看上去这身体比一般的Omega不知强壮了多少。以前一直觉得自己是喜欢那些柔弱的Omega或beta的黑羽感觉世界观被刷新了。  
看着因为燥热而布满了细密汗珠的胸膛，因为羞愤紧紧皱起的眉头，黑羽伸手提起工藤的脚踝，把对方的双腿大大地分开，把自己已经又一次硬起来的肉棒噗嗤一声挤进了肉穴。  
要是以前的工藤是绝对做不出这种姿势的，但现在也不知道是处于发情期还是身体被改变了，韧带都变软了似的，他那双修长但绝不算纤细的腿轻松地就被扛在了黑羽的肩膀上，随着黑羽的俯身膝盖被极大限度地折着，几乎要贴上自己的胸膛。  
已经被精液灌溉过一次的内壁就像是已经记住了留下气味的肉棒，黑羽一插进去就觉得自己被紧紧地吸附住了，肉穴自己蠕动着想要吞的更深。  
黑羽把工藤的双腿压得更低，几乎垂直地由上至下得发狠干了起来。工藤被干得呜咽了两声，眼睛半眯着失神地看着正上方的屋梁。  
黑羽感觉到动着动着身下的人就被再次弄硬了，翘得高高地抵着他的腹部，哪怕工藤不叫床此刻也足以显示他的身体有多舒服了。  
真是嘴硬啊。但是黑羽不讨厌这一点。他故意伸手，用手指撬开工藤抿成一条线的嘴唇，模拟自己此刻在后穴抽插的动作在湿热的口腔里搅动起来。  
“唔……”工藤被迫张开了嘴，发出含糊不清地呻吟声。  
当他想偏过头避开的时候黑羽像是料到了一样开口：“别动。”  
这该死的臣服欲！  
“真乖。”工藤在心里的怒骂仿佛都要冒出来了，黑羽还火上浇油。  
“你……唔啊……干……嗯……”  
工藤本想说出口的“你干什幺”被黑羽用手指拨弄得断断续续，一丝口水顺着嘴角流了下来。他就这样就这样被嘴巴和屁股一起“操”着，前端又在黑羽结实的腹肌上反复摩擦，控制不住地上下前后一起流水，大腿都快痉挛了。  
黑羽则笑眯眯地答应：“好，我会努力干的。”  
在工藤全身瘫痪了一般的状态下，黑羽还在对方身体里就又硬了起来，又是一顿狂风暴雨般的动作。

等到黑羽终于打算放过工藤，工藤早已支撑不住沉沉睡去。黑羽草草为他擦洗了一下身体，就把工藤再次禁锢在自己的怀里。

“别想跑了，就留在我的身边，好吗。”黑羽轻轻呢喃，问，却是陈述句的语气，有着不可反驳的霸道深情。

“我会等着，你同意真正成为我的Omega那一天。”


End file.
